Various devices may be capable of implementing wireless communications via one or more antennas. Such wireless communications may be implemented using communications modems that include transceivers configured in accordance with one or more transmission protocols, such as a Bluetooth protocol. Accordingly, such devices may be configured to communicate via a communications network in accordance with such protocols. Such devices may include multiple antennas that may be used for transmitting and/or receiving. Accordingly, devices may include antenna arrays. However, to reduce cost and power consumption, as well as the complexity of the modem in the devices, a switched antenna array may be connected to the device is preferred. However, such devices are limited in their ability to identify to which antenna should be used for receiving and/or transmitting data. Moreover, such devices are limited in their ability to effectively transmit and receive data because they are not able to efficiently select which antenna should be used.